Dora the Explorer Wiki
Welcome to file:Wiki-wordmark.png A wiki about Dora the Explorer and its spin-offs that any explorer can join and edit! We're currently working on and can always use a helping hand! Dora the Explorer follows the adventures of young Dora, her monkey Boots, Backpack and other animated friends. In each episode, viewers join Dora on an adventure in an animated world set inside a computer. The titular character seeks viewers' help in solving a puzzle or mystery she faces in each episode. 704-feliz-dia-de-los-padres-full-16x9.jpg|Meet the Explorer herself!|link=Dora Márquez|linktext=Dora is the main character of Dora the Explorer! Characters4.jpg|Explore with the characters!|link=https://dora.fandom.com/wiki/Category:Characters|linktext=Find out more information on your favorite characters! DoraIco.jpeg|Episodes|link=https://dora.fandom.com/wiki/Category:Episodes|linktext=Explore More about the episodes! Dora-and-the-lost-city-of-gold-isabela-moner.jpg| the Lost City of Gold!|link=Dora and the Lost City of Gold|linktext=Find out more information about the new film! }} ;November 18, 2017 :"Templates" on the "Dora the Explorer" episodes, the "Go, Diego, Go!" episodes, and the "Dora and Friends: Into the City" episodes have been customized. ;January 31, 2017 :"Templates" on the "Dora the Explorer" characters, the "Go, Diego, Go!" characters and the "Dora and Friends: Into the City" characters have been customized. ;June 25, 2016 :"Variants" sections are being added for pages of songs that have different versions that exist. :The wiki is being upgraded with new visual appearances modified from the original. ;July 5, 2011 :Recurring and minor character pages are being fixed as the pages contain nearly nothing currently. ;July 1, 2011 :Episode pages are now including infobox templates including the episode's title, airdate, and next and previous episodes, as well as an image. ;June 30, 2011 :"Description" sections are being added to character pages. To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. ; Not sure where to start? * Would you like to join? All you have to do is ! It's that simple! **NOTE: In accordance to the COPPA (Children's Online Privacy Protection Act) and Wikia's guidelines, you must be 13 or older to have an account. * Please read our rules before editing. * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the ' ', and see . ; Adding content * Every wiki has pages that need help listed in these categories. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * Or head on over to the forums and coordinate with the community on editing, projects, and more. Jaguar (formerly Baby Jaguar) is a character from Dora the Explorer and Go, Diego, Go!. Read more about him here! Vote for the next featured article here! "]] What are your opinions on Dora and the Lost City of Gold? It is awesome! Not seen it. Bad. __NOEDITSECTION__ |-| Nickelodeon= |-| Nick Jr.= © 2020 Viacom International Inc. All Rights Reserved. ES:Dora la exploradora FR:Dora l'exploratrice Category:Browse